Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep
by Da'dtou-di
Summary: A mysterious death saved Haku and Zabuza from death. But now it seems that a new breed of hunternins is after them. But this time, it’s Haku they want. There’s more to Haku’s blood line than anyone could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

Story Summary: A mysterious death saved Haku and Zabuza from death. But now it seems that a new breed of hunter-nins is after them. But this time, it's Haku they want. There's more to Haku's blood line than anyone could ever imagine.

A/N: In this story, Haku is 16 nearing 17. Slightly AU.

**Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep  
**By: The Obsidian Goddess

* * *

_This is what I brought you, this you can keep.  
This is what I brought, you may forget me.  
I promised you my heart just promise to sing.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

* * *

---  
--  
-

* * *

Zabuza lied next to Haku, touching the side of his face gently with his hand. He would die next to the only person who couldmelt his heart.

Kakashi, followed by his three companions, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, walked over to the presumed dead Zabuza and Haku. His plans were to bury the two and be on his way. That was the plan, but things never seem to go as planned for him.

* * *

---

* * *

In the land of Mizu no Kuni, who male adults were chained to a chain. They were both killed at the  
same time, execution style. This was around the time of Haku being dead.

* * *

---

* * *

Haku's body began to glow with blue energy. Alarmed, Kakashi backed up. The blue flames were getting brighter and bigger. A substantial amount of Chakra surrounded the young boy.

'It can be', though Kakashi 'he's dead! There's no way that much Chakra can come from him.'

"What is going one?" Naruto yelled toward his sensei.

"I don't know Naruto, but until we find out, I want everyone to stand back"

The incredible power exploded from every direction of the Haku. The air became thick with it. So thick is hadbecame hard to breath.

Then, Haku's eyes snapped open. The amount of Chakra overwhelmed him. It was too much for him. It suffocated him. A bloodcurdling scream erupted from the pit of his throat and flooded out of his mouth.

_Oh god, make it stop! Anything, just make it stop. _His mind screamed at him. So much power filled his body and it had nowhere to go. It needed some escape. Turning over to Zabuza, he knew what he needed to do. Not just for himself, but for the one person who matteredto him. Haku stopped trying to hold back the power. He allowed his walls to fall and rode the power.

Taking his left hand, he slammed in unto Zabuza's chest. Willing all of his Chakra that he could, he pushed it into Zabuza's body. The woundson Zabuza's body began to heal. Even the ones on his back healed. Yet, it wasn't enough. All that Chakra and Haku couldn't revive him. Tears began to slide down his cheeks. He couldn't do it.

_NO! _His mind scream. _I will bring him back. I WILL!_ His mind refused to believe that he couldn't save his master. With every last drop of his power, he jolted it into Zabuza's body. Even the some of theChakra that allowed him to live, he used it to heal Zabuza. And just when he thought he ran out of energy, he felt a faint heart beat in his master's chest.

Kakashi stoodoff tothe sidelines, completely baffled on what just happened. In his whole life, he had never seen anything of this sort. Oh hell, he never even heard of such a thing. Stealing a side-glance to his three companions, he noted that the three seemed just as baffled as he was. Just then, Kakashi's mind registered a rumor he heard a long time ago. 'But that was just a rumor,' he thought 'there's no way that it could be true.' He would have to find out more about this boy and his powers. It seemed that he under greatly under estimated him and his bloodline.

Just then, blue flames grew faint and slowly disappeared.

Haku sat on the ground, panting, and trying to regain himself. Slowly pulling his weight,Haku's vision swam as he tired totug himself to his feet. He stumbled for a second, but quickly regained his balance. Carefully, he wrapped Zabuza's arm around his neck and tried his damnedest to walk away.

'Where does he think he's going?' Kakashi wondered. 'He practically has no more Chakra left. There's no way he can't make it on his own with Zabuza in that condition.'

Kakashi quickly made a decision right then and there. He would ask the boy and his master to stay with them. Curiosity could have been the one to blame for this. The urge to know howthe boy was able to do what hejust did.He just hoped it wasn't a decision that he would regret.

"Haku," Kakashi yelled from across the bridge "Haku, please, stop for a second."

Haku paused and looked over his shoulder to who was yelling at him.

Kakashi turned to his students and told them to stay where they were. And as always, Naruto complained, but Kakashi told them that he knew what he was doing. With that being said, he quickly walked over to Haku.

"What do you want?" inquire Haku with suspicion filling his eyes. Not for a second did he trust Kakashi.

"How on earth did you do what you just did?" Kakashi replied back.

Uncertainly replace the suspicion in Haku's eyes. "I- I don't know."

Kakashi frowned slightly, then decided to move on to his next question. "You just used up most of your Chakra. How long do you think you can make it in the wild?"

Haku shifted lightly where do stood. He didn't know how to answer his question. Not that he couldn't understand what he was asking, but he didn't really know how he would survive. Haku realized that he had no place to go. He knew that he most likely wouldn't be able to survive out there. Those hunter-nins would be after them again.

"Whatever you about to suggest, I don't need it." He replied back.

"Oh but you do. We both know that those hunter-nins will be coming after you soon. And being out in the open will make you an east target to find."

Haku looked up at him, about to argue him, then shut his mouth. _He's right. _His mind whispered to him. _If you go out in the wild, not only yourself, but also Zabuza is done for._ Haku hung his head in defeat.

"What are you offering me?" He asked Kakashi.

"A safe place to stay for the time being."

Haku looked up at his in puzzlement. "Why?"

"Those reason are my own to know." Kakashi smirked. "And maybe I'm just a bleeding heart too."

Haku nodded and followed behind, refusing anyone to help carry Zabuza. Though, it wasn't a big argument. The other three kids didn't want to carry Zabuza. Hell, they were in too much shock to be able to do anything but walk.

Haku couldn't believe what he was doing. Just moments ago, they were the enemy. Now, he was going to trust these people with his life. But then again, what choice did he have?

* * *

---  
--  
-

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope everyone likes it.

Please R+R. We writers live off of reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Story Summary: A mysterious death saved Haku and Zabuza from death. But now it seems that a new breed of hunter-nins is after them. But this time, it's Haku they want. There's more to Haku's blood line than anyone could ever imagine.

A/N: In this story, Haku is 16 nearing 17. Pretty much AU from the story line in the manga/show.

Thanks to everyone who left me the reviews -heart-

**Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep  
**By: The Obsidian Goddess  
Aka (TheObsidianButterfly) on Gaiaonline

* * *

_This is what I thought, I thought you'd need me.  
This is what I thought, so think me naive.  
I'd promise you my heart, just promise to keep.  
Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

* * *

---  
--  
-

* * *

Zabuza groanedas hesifted slightly in the bed he occupied in. _Wait. Bed?_ His eyes shot open. Trying to blink back his slightly blurry vision, he noted that he was in a room he'd never been in before. Pondering, he tried to recall the events that happened right before he died. Or, passed out. He couldn't be dead, obviously.

"Oh good, you're awake," a quite voice interrupted his thoughts.

Turning his head, his vision was welcomed with the sight of Haku sitting on a chair, watching over him. Zabuza's mind scrambled as it tried to register things. The last time he saw Haku, he had been dead. Now, here he was, sitting in a chair over looking him, and looked fully healed. What the hell was going on?

"Please, you're still weak. You need to rest." Haku stated as he watched Zabuza struggle to sit up.

Zabuza paid no heed to what Haku said. He didn't like taking orders. Plus, being as confused as he was didn't help things either. Zabuza isn't the type who liked being confused. He still couldn't make what to think of what was going on. One minute, he's lying next to Haku, who he presumed to be dead; next thing he knows, he's lying in a bed in someone's house thathe doesn't recognize. Scowling, he pushed downward with his arms. It was a vain effort. His arms gave way and his body slammed back unto the bed.

"You really should listen to him," a different male voice said.

Zabuza eyes followed where he heard the voice. His eyes widen in shock. There was Kakashi, leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"It's no use," Haku said, turning his head to Kakashi, "he's extremely headstrong. If he wants to get up, then he'll get up." Haku smirked, "It's a strong qualityof his."

Kakashi shook his head and pushed himself off the wall. "It's a quality that can get you killed too," he said as he walked over to Haku.

"True," Haku smiled as he looked up to Kakashi, "but it can also save your life as well."

Okay, now Zabuza was **really** confused. He watched the two exchange words and noted how they acted around enough. A small tension hung in the air, but they acted as if they were never enemies. _What the fuck is going on?_ Nothing made sense.

Haku caught the look on Zabuza's face out of the corner of his eye. A gentle smile graced his face. From the look on Zabuza's face, he could tell that the poor man was confused beyond allbelief. Hell, if it were Haku in the bed, he would be confused too. He understood the older mans confusion, but he couldn't explain things right this second. Zabuza was still very weak and he needed to rest.

"Please Zabuza," Haku pleaded with him "I will explain everything later. But you getting better is my first priority. Sleep for a little bit long and I will explain when you awake."

Zabuza opened his mouth to argue with the young boy, but quickly thought better of it. The look in Haku's eyes held concern and worry in them. He would sleep for now, but damn, when he woke up someone had better tell him what the hell happened.

* * *

**-Several hours before Zabuza first woke up-**

Kakashi walked in the room to see Haku sitting on a small stool, staring down at Zabuza. The kid had been watching over him for hours and refused to move. Kakashi sighed, he wondered if what he was doing was a good idea. He quickly shook his head. No, he wouldn't ponder on such thoughts. What he was going was a good deed. Plus, what Haku had done peeked his curiosity.

Closing the door, he leaned against it. The kid hadn't even turned to see who had walked into the room. Kakashi wasn't even sure if Haku heard him enter. He seemed so wrapped up in watching over his master.

"You know you should get some rest as well." He stated. "You're not in much better shape than he is."

Haku shifted slightly in his seat. "You're probably right, but I won't leave his side." He replied back, never taking his eyes off of Zabuza.

Kakashi sighed for the second time since he entered the room. This kid is just as stubborn as his master. Frowning, Kakashi walked over to end of the bed and pulled a seat over. He made himself as comfortable as could for the conversation he was about to engage in.

"I think I may know how you were able to do what you did back on the bridge." Kakashi said hoping that he would get some kind of reaction out of Haku. His wish was granted.

Haku took his eyes of the man on the bed and made eye contact with Kakashi. Kakashi couldn't tell what type of look Haku was giving. It looked like a cross between caution, shock, and curiosity. Yet, Haku didn't say a word.

"You mentioned that you were from the land of Mizu no Kuni, right?" Kakashi asked.

Haku stared at him for a second, then slightly nodded. He wondered what importance that had. "I'm from there, but I don't know anything about my family history," he said.

"Yes, I remember you saying that before." Kakashi paused for a second. What if the information he was about to spill was wrong? What if Haku wasn't from the special bloodline he thought he was from? 'Only one way to find out I suppose.' Then he paused once more. He realized that if the kid didn't know anything about his past, then he wouldn't know much about his bloodline. Damnit. Things never go as planned for the poor ninja.

Kakashi mumbled something under his breath before turning his attention back to Haku.

"There's this rumor I heard long ago. It is said that the Mizu no Kuni clan had its bloodline traitlike a lot of clans have. But they also have a special underline bloodline trait within it's bloodline. More like a family bloodline trait. It has been said that when some of the family members are dead, the next in line gets a substantial power. There's a bond throughout the whole family and when they died, their power goes to the next in line. Kind of like the throne in a royal family. When once dies, the next in line get the throne. For the longest time, I didn't believe it was true. But then what you did, that changed things."

Kakashi looked back up to Haku. His eyebrow twitched slightlywhen he saw Haku staring at him with his jaw dropped a little and his face covered with shock. Haku blushed slightly as he tried to regain his composer.

"So," he said "what you're saying is that I could be part of a high family bloodline. One that might be part of royalty?"

Kakashi nodded his head. "That's pretty much what I'm saying."

"But I don't understand. If the power goes to the next in line when they die, then why would I get it?" Haku inquired. "I was dead, remember? Why would it go to someone who was dead?"

Kakashi toyed with the idea in his head. He came up with a solution.

"I suppose you weren't as dead as we believe you were. Granted, it felt like you had no heartbeat, but your heart could have slowed to a pace that regular fingers couldn't feel. Some part of you must have still been alive." Kakashi explain.

Haku nodded his head slightly. "I suppose that could explain a few things. It seems like a far-fetched idea, but it's the only one that can explain what happened. But how was I able to head Zabuza-sama? I've never done any type of healing before."

Kakashi scratched his head. "There have been some people of your trait who had healing powers. I guess when you got the power surge, you got healing powers with it."

Haku shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose that makes sense too." He quickly gave a glance over to Zabuza and frowned. He really hoped that Zabuza would be alright.

Kakashi watched Haku stare at his master. He wasn't sure how he would explain this one. "But, if you are who I think you are, then you got bigger problems than figuring out new powers and your injured master."

Haku quickly snapped his gaze back to Kakashi.

"If you're the next in line of these people, then hunter-nins from the village will come looking for you. They will take you back there, even if you don't wish to go."

Haku's eyes widen. On top of having found out his new blood line, Zabuza neinghurt, hunter-nins after Zabuza, now he had different hunter-nins after him. He didn't care about some stupid bloodline, royal family bloodline, or being the next in line of his people. All he wanted was for Zabuza to be alright and to stay with him. To carry outZabuza's dreams. Kakashi's words began to ring in his ears. _They will take you back there, even if you don't wish to go._ Shit. Things were about to get very ugly.

* * *

---  
--  
-

* * *

Thanks once again for reading. I really do hope you like it. And as always please R+R. You know, the whole writers live off of reviews.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Story Summary: A mysterious death saved Haku and Zabuza from death. But now it seems that a new breed of hunter-nins is after them. But this time, it's Haku they want. There's more to Haku's blood line than anyone could ever imagine.

A/N: In this story, Haku is 16 nearing 17. Pretty much AU from the story line in the manga/show.

Thanks to everyone who left me the reviews -heart-

**Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep  
**By: The Obsidian Goddess  
Aka (The ObsidianButterfly) on GaiaOnline

* * *

_And I find it kind of funny,  
I find it kind of sad.  
The dreams in which I'm dying,  
are the best I've ever had.  
I find it hard to tell you,  
I find it hard to take.  
When people run in circles,  
it's a very very mad world._

Mad World By Gary Jules

* * *

---  
--  
-

* * *

Haku kneeled on the ground as he picked herbs for Zabuza. Even though he didn't have much outside physical damage, he did suffer from some internal damage. Yes, these herbs would prove to be of some use.

Haku raised an arm to whip the sweat off of his forehead. Looking upward, he noted that it must be around noonish. The time when the sun is as it's strongest. 'It would explain why it's so damn hot out here.' He thought. Haku was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice Naruto walk over to him.

Naruto kneeled down a couple of feet away, right in front of Haku. Haku, snapped out of his thoughts, looked up to Naruto. Haku had been caught off guard, something that rarely happens. He was surprised when he saw Naruto plucking up herbs in placing it in the basket Haku brought along with him.

"Why are you helping me?" Haku asked with a puzzled tone.

"That's what people do. They help each other." Replied Naruto looking up at Haku with a goofy grin on his face.

"Even after that person tried to kill you and your friend?" Haku said back to him. He didn't understand. Why would he help him after what he tried to do? You think he would be avoiding him at all costs.

"If you truly had wanted us dead, then we would have been dead." Naruto said with a sigh.

After staring at Naruto for a few moments, a soft smile slipped onto his face. "I guess your right."

The tension that filled the woods slowly eased down as Haku and Naruto talked about various things. They talked about fights they had been in, people they met, and missions they had gone on. Well, Naruto did a lot of the talking while Haku would either smile and nod, or chip in a couple of words. Naruto would go on about how a great fighter he was and how he would be gone the best of the best. He would rant about little things, and Haku couldn't help but smirk at how silly he would act.

"Do you think that this will is suffice?" Naruto asked, looking at the nearly filled basket.

"Yes, and there should be enough left over for you guys to use if you come across any trouble." Haku replied back with a smile.

"Geee," Naruto said while throwing an arm behind his head, "thanks."

"It's the least I can do."

"Well, since we're done, let's get the hell out of this heat." Naruto said over to Haku. "It's hotter than hell out here!"

Haku smiled and followed after Naruto. It would seem that he had made a new friend. Haku shook his head at the though. The idea seemed strange to him. But then again, stranger things have happened before.

* * *

Zabuza came to a few hours after his last wakening. He peered over to where Haku had been, but the he seemed to be no where in sight. Haku's words of how he would explain when he waked came into Zabuza's head. Yeah, he wanted someone to tell him what the hell was going on, but the kid was no where around.

'Damn that kid." Zabuza thought.

Sitting up, Zabuza noticed that it was easier this time. He also noticed that Kakashi in the corner, off to his far left. Zabuza mentally smacked himself for overlooking him. His focus seemed to be off.

"Incase your wondering where Haku is, he's outside picking herbs for your tea."

"Mind telling me why I'm here and why Haku is trusting you to what over me?" Zabuza huffed at him.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at Zabuza's temper and explained everything that Zabuza needed to know and then some. He told him about what he saw on the dock and how he offered Haku help. Zabuza cocked an eyebrow when he mentioned about Haku being some part of a royal blood line that carried their own extra blood line traits.

In all his time with Haku, he never expected him to be part of some special family bloodline of that sort. When he found him, he was an orphan. People feared him. How can you be part of some stupid royalty bloodline when you're an orphan, feared, and unwanted? Zabuza snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kakashi mentioned a different kind of hunter-nins that would soon come for Haku.

"Wait a second. Did you just say that hunter-nins are going to attack Haku?" Zabuza said resting on his knees and rubbing him temples and his thumb and middle finger. A small headache appeared at the thought of more hunter-nins chasing after them.

"Something along those lines." Kakashi said observing Zabuza's frustration. "They shouldn't attack him. They'll probably be sent back to return him to his land. If he doesn't' agree to go back, they might take him back with force. He's the next in line, I'm sure they'll do whatever it takes to get him back."

* * *

Haku and Naruto walked quickly back to the hut that they were occupying in. Naruto rushed back mainly because he was eager to get out of the heat. Haku just wanted to return back to his master's side. He hadn't been too happy about leaving to get some herbs, but it would benefit Zabuza's recovery.

Ruffling in the tress caused Haku to pause. Naruto stopped when he noticed Haku wasn't right behind him. He turned around and saw Haku glancing up at the trees.

"Hey Haku," Naruto shouted, "what are you doing?"

Haku inspected the trees with eyes and saw nothing. Shaking his head, he thought that he must have imagined it.

Turning away from the trees, he headed over to Naruto. "It was nothing. I just thought I heard something." He said to Naruto. Haku stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Naruto's eyes widen.

"Behind you!" Naruto yelled.

Haku spun around in time to dodge a needle that had been aimed right for his head. The shadowy figured fly out from the trees. There must have been a dozen of them and they were closing in on Haku. Naruto tried to get to Haku, but one their attackers blocked his way. He tried to fight him off, but he was clearly out matched.

Haku looked directly at one of his attackers and noticed that it was a hunter-nin. And yet, these hunter-nins were different. The markings on their masks were graced with beautiful designs, but the designs were different from the normal hunters that had been chasing Zabuza. He noticed that they were faster too. A hunter-nin managed to stab a needle into his left thigh.

Looking over his shoulder, he noticed that Naruto was having his own trouble as well.

When he turned his head back to his attackers, all mayhem broke loose.

* * *

Zabuza and Kakashi were in of a their conversation when they were screams from outside. Kakashi rushed over to see Haku and Naruto fighting hunter-nins. They didn't seem to be holding up very well either.

"Shit." Kakashi said under his breath as he watched the two kids struggle to fight off the hunter-nins.

"What's going on out there?" Zabuza said as he swung his legs over the bed.

"It seems like the hunter-nins tracked down Haku faster than I though."

Kakashi quickly grabbed his weapons and headed toward to the door. Before he headed out, he told Zabuza to stay where he was. He told him that he wasn't in any fighting condition and would take care of this himself. With that, he opened the door and disappeared from Zabuza's fight.

Zabuza snorted and grabbed his outrageously big sword that occupied against the wall. Walking over to the window, he saw a hunter-nin grab Haku by the throat and throw him a good distance. Haku jolted as he slammed into a tree. Growling, Zabuza headed toward the door. He wouldn't sit around while Haku was being attacked.

* * *

---  
--  
-

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. Writers block. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please R+R!


	4. Chapter 4

Story Summary: A mysterious death saved Haku and Zabuza from death. But now it seems that a new breed of hunter-nins is after them. But this time, it's Haku they want. There's more to Haku's bloodline than anyone could ever imagine.

A/N: In this story, Haku is 16 nearing 17. Pretty much AU from the story line in the manga/show.

Wow, sorry for taking FOREVER to update. I had a horrible writer's block. Anyway, this chapter is pretty much Haku and Zabuza. Sorry fans, no lime or lemon in this chapter P

P.S. Thanks to EVERYONE who left my replies. Makes me feel special.

**Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep  
**By: The Obsidian Goddess  
Aka (The ObsidianButterfly) on GaiaOnline

* * *

This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, I'm losing it

* * *

---  
--  
-

* * *

Haku's vision swam slightly as he opened. To his surprise, a delicate wooden ceiling came into vision. His mind scrambled to make sense of things. The last thing he could recall was picking herbs and talking with Naruto, then… The fight! Haku shot straight up. Bad idea. His whole body quivered and he leaned forward more, trying his best to resist the urge to vomit. Putting his hands in his head, he tried to remember the events of the fight. The last thing he remembered was witnessing Naruto fending off the attackers. Everything after that was fuzzy.

A deep rumbling voice pulled Haku out of his thoughts.

"You should get some sleep," it said. Haku knew, better than anyone else, whose voice that was.

Looking up, Haku saw his master leaning forward slightly on a stool. Haku could have sworn that Zabuza didn't have that many bandages and gauze on his body and face from the last time he saw him. Haku mentally smacked himself. Of course Zabuza had more inquiries. Zabuza probably ran into battle to save him. He couldn't help but feel guiltily about his master's inquiries. It was, after all, his fault. If he had been faster, stronger, smarter, then Zabuza would be resting right now, not protecting him.

"Nock it off Haku," Zabuza grumbled in an annoyed tone, which caused Haku to look at him.

The corners of Haku's lips twitched downward slightly while his delicate brows scrunched together. It didn't take a genius to see that Haku was confused. "Sorry Master Zabuza, but I do not understand," he said quietly.

Zabuza let out an amused chuckle; one that made Haku's confused expression to one that was truly a baffled one. Leaning back into his chair, Zabuza crossed his arms over his chest. That boy can be so innocent sometimes, he thought.

"I don't want you feeling guilty about blacking out in the fight," Zabuza firmly stated.

Haku's eyes widen at what his master said. Was he _that _readable? For a split second, he toyed with the idea that his Zabuza could read minds, but just as fast as the idea came, it disappeared just as rapid. Plus, if his master _could_ read minds, than he probably would have said something about the not-so-innocent thoughts he had about Zabuza. No, he was probably just that easy to read.

Even after coming to ends with that conclusion, Haku still had to make sure. His natural curiosity just wouldn't let it go.

"Am I really that easy to read Zabuza-sama?" he asked.

Zabuza thought about an answer to that. Yes, Haku was easy to read, but he didn't want to tell him that straight forward. The kid came close to dying twice in less than three days; Zabuza didn't need to shove it in his face that he wasn't exactly being the perfect shinobi. Mentally growled in frustration, Zabuza ran a hdn through his hair. He just received information that hunter-nins were after Haku. He hadn't expect them to be able to track the boy so quickly. Zabuza swore that someone up there hated him.

After contemplating an answer that would do, he told Haku that it was simply because he'd been around him for so long, he could just tell what he was thinking at times. He wasn't sure if Haku bought his little white lie. Only when Haku bit down on the bottom of his lip and fidgeted with the blanket, Zabuza knew that Haku didn't believe him.

Aggravated with the way things were going, Zabuza planned to change subjects. And he would have too if Haku hadn't beaten him to it.

"Zabuza-sama," he said in a spent tone, "you should be resting right now."

He would still be resting if you could watch out for yourself, the corner of his mind whispered to him. Haku couldn't help but agree with his guilt.

"Haku, didn't I tell you to stop that," Zabuza sighed. That kid had a horrible habit of beaten himself up over things that weren't in his control.

"Forgive me Master Zabuza," he stuttered slightly. "But please, get some rest."

Zabuza didn't know whether it was that fact that he was tired, or Haku's gentle pleading eyes that made him agree that he would get some rest. Oh hell, he knew it the reason was Haku's pleading eyes. Though he would never admit it out loud.

Haku watched as Zabuza got up from his seat and expected him to leave the room. And leave you, the voice whispered. Haku twitched slightly. No, Zabuza wouldn't leave him. He couldn't. If his precious person left him, he would die.

For some strange reason, Zabuza hadn't left the room yet. Instead of leaving the room, he did something that took Haku completely off guard. Zabuza pulled up the covers and crawled into bed with him. Haku was taken so off guard, he didn't realize the look that Zabuza was giving him.

"You plan on scooting over?" he asked in an amused tone.

Nodding his head probably a bit too much, Haku made room over for Zabuza.

Haku was completely baffled. I mean sure, they've always shared a room with each other. Yet the only times they shared a bed was when it was horribly cold out. That and a few times when Haku had a terrible nightmare about his mother's death and Zabuza would share his bed with him. But that happened so rarely.

To make things worse, the bed wasn't all that big. Big enough for two people and suffice amount of wiggle room, but they were awfully close to each other. Haku cursed himself when a blushed threatened its way to his face. Turning his back to Zabuza, he prayed that he hadn't seen his blush.

Nuzzle into the pillow, Haku felt himself being pulled into to the sleep realm. He could have sworn he felt Zabuza wrap an arm around his waist, but he was to far gone to be sure.

In the morning, he would have no relocation of his master's protecting arm around his body.

* * *

---  
--  
-

* * *

Read and review!


End file.
